


Cocoa and Laundry

by BJNafterdark



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Size, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Teasing, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJNafterdark/pseuds/BJNafterdark
Summary: just f uc fking. Porn. but not completely without a plot..?The Boys(tm) lounge around Taako's aptmt, and somehow stumble into their first time being intimate with each other. A bit unconventional, but sexy nontheless?? Idk, you be the judge, read the fic((oh and uhh, fuck this is. A non-relics AU. So, human? fantasy but no powers?? its whatever man)





	Cocoa and Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> sry to remove the original story from your likes lol,, but i got the invite for my now newly created nsfw account. Anyway that means well-assured uploads of more fucking PORN to come, get re a dY

Kravitz was having a nice night in with Taako, having the space of the apartment to themselves. The weather had turned colder and convinced them to just stay in for a movie and home-made meal. Or a TV dinner and two cups of hot cocoa that Taako spent a exceedingly precious amount of time on. He made it specially for their night in, just for right the occasion. Taako would only make the very best for his-- boyfriend?

The two hadn’t been together too awful long, but they were close enough in that they’ve had many emotion filled discussions and spent hours laughing and enjoy each other's company. They were definitely romantic with each other, that much was made clear.  
It was only the more physically intimate part of their relationship they hadn’t branched out into.

Not that either party wasn’t antsy or willing to talk about the topic whenever it had been brought up. Taako had already been dropping freudian slips and innuendos in casual conversation. Which always seemed to fluster Kravitz. He was in no way complaining though, he just couldn’t tell if Taako was as serious about the idea of these interactions as he was.

After Kravitz and Taako had finished their lazy tv dinners, they began tending to the warm mugs of cocoa Taako had just made fresh. Taako had curled up to Kravitz’s side, a calf tucked underneath one of his. Taako's shoulder slumped up against him tiredly.

“You’re welcome for the best chocolate drink you’ve ever been graced with throughout your whole life.” Taako said, proud of his own achievements.

Kravitz honestly couldn't argue against it. Though he did like teasing Taako with quips now and again  
“It’s no dollar-store brand YooHoo, but it gets the job done as far as warm drinks on a cold evening go.”

Taako scoffed, “You’re lucky you’re cute. Only you could get the luxury of being treated to my finesse tastes, after harassing me so much.”

“I just love to push your buttons.” Kravitz said, poking a finger into Taako’s side.

Taako jolted his whole body, nearly plowing his elbow in Kravitz’s face- but instead knocking the mug from his grip and spilling it all down Kravitz’s front.

“Shit!” Kravitz yelled at the nearly scalding drink. His arms went out and Taako sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“Oh, smooth move Krav. Maybe the universe is trying to tell me not to let you have the pleasure of drinking my home-made cocoa after-all.” He got up, striding into the kitchen, hopefully for a cool cloth to help Kravitz out.

Kravitz looked down to the front of his shirt, soaked in the liquid. He popped the few buttons of his shirt down, peeling back the sticky wet clothing off from his skin.  
Taako came back, thankfully with a towel in hand, but he hesitated as he looked down at Kravitz.

Kravitz looked back up, “Ah, thank you.”  
He held his hand out for the towel, which Takko quickly placed in his grip. He patted the front of his shirt and short sleeves, wiping his neck and what he could reach of his chest from the inside of his shirt.

“Let me- I can, uh.” Taako interrupted him. “I have a washing machine…?”

Kravitz looked at him curiously before he understood what Taako was suggesting.  
“Oh, thank you- you have a shirt I can borrow?”

Taako nodded without thinking, “Yeah, i got shirts? I got plenty!” He stood with Kravitz, whom he led to his laundry room.

“Just take that off, you can throw it in the machine, I’ll have you fixed up in a jif.”

Kravitz nodded, watching Taako walk off to his bedroom. He stepped into the small closet-like space, removing the rest of his wet shirt. He placed it on the rim of the washing machine, then taking the towel and getting the remaining sticky spots of cocoa he had left on him.

Taako was returning back to Kravitz, shirt in hand, when he got a full view of his bare and very sculpted back. His shoulderblades shifted as he moved to wipe himself clean. Taako stepped back, peering but having to look away quickly to rap his knuckles innocently on the wood frame.

Kravitz turned, leaving the towel to hang over his shoulders, which much to Taako’s disappointment, covered most of his chest.

“Here ya are, boy.” Taako said handing it off to him, trying too hard to tear his gaze from Kravitz’s body.

“Thank you.” Kravitz said, removing the towel to slip into the shirt.

Taako stepped behind him to start the washing machine, throwing in the towel with it. When he turned back around he was quickly faced with his next predicament.  
Taako was very much slimmer than Kravitz. And it showed from the tight hug his shirt left on the other man.  
Kravitz pulled the hem down, barely covering the strip of skin above the top of his hip bones and below the round skin of his belly poking from underneath. The sleeves rode up high on his arms, as he awkwardly fit into it.

“Alright.” He said, completely oblivious to Taako’s newfound discovery and interest of Kravitz’s hot body. In his own T-shirt. Suddenly- seeing Kravitz not only in a tight shirt, but a shirt of his own, was too much for him to handle. He deftly and quickly ushered off, heading back for the couch.

“Okay yeah, uhh, so. Did you want to keep finding something to watch on Netflix?” Kravitz followed behind him, finding a place on the couch to which taako sat by.

“Yeah alright, sounds good to me.” He laid his arm on the backside of the couch, stretching out behind Taako. Taako was back to staring at Kravitz, the shape of his pecs prominent through the tight fabric of his own shirt. His tongue poked out between his lips as he idly goggled over the man next to him.

“Taako?” Kravitz asked, snapping him back to attention.

“What? Oh, sorry my man.” He turned back to the TV, taking the remote in his hand. “You’re just distract--” He stopped his words, realizing how he’d just outed himself for being… very interested… in Kravitz’s new look.

Kravitz raised an eyebrow in return, and smirked, “I’m what?”  
He giggled softly, looking down to his shirt. “You really like it that much on me, huh?”

Taako pursed his lips. Kravitz knew exactly what he was doing to him. He cleared his throat, continuing to go through his netflix queue. “Okay, yeah sure.”  
He shrugged, trying to play off the whole ordeal as casually as he could. Kravitz was obviously an attractive man, Taako knew that. Kravitz knew that he knew. His eyes flickered back to him, “Yeah not gonna lie, you’re looking pretty hot, my dude.”

Kravitz chuckled, pulling his arm back to rub at his neck, acting shy now. “Maybe I should be getting into your clothes more often, then.”

They both paused.

Kravitz mouth gaped open, his hands going up in protest. “I- Oh, I mean- uh. That didn’t come out quite right did it?”

Taako snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Alright sexy, we get it.”

He sat back, a movie loading on the screen, as they settled back in together. Taako still glancing at Kravitz the whole time.

Twenty minutes in, the machine went off, alerting Taako to go dry out the shirt. He got up, leaving Kravitz to stay behind on the couch. Taako unloaded the wet shirt, looking at it in his hands, he wondered.. Taako looked back at Kravitz in his own shirt. And it was weird how that did something to him.

As he put Kravitz shirt into the dryer, he imagined how it would be for Kravitz too see Taako in it. Reversing the roles, he could see Kravitz being very flustered over the situation. Taako pulled his collar back, looking to his own bare chest. He couldn’t say it was nearly as impressive as Kravitz’s. He lifted the bottom of his shirt, running a hand over his smooth stomach. Nah, he was totally hot.

Taako went back to watching some flick with Kravitz, waiting impatiently for his shirt to finish drying.

When the beeping of the machine interrupted their movie for the second time, Taako quickly jumped to his feet.

Kravitz tried stopping him, “Oh, I’m quite alright in the attire i have now, dear. I can always pick my shirt back up later.”

Taako was already back in the laundry room, smiling to himself as he slipped out of his own shirt and into Kravitz’s. He stepped out, leaning against the door frame, and clearing his throat, having Kravitz turn around to look at him.

His forearm was leaning aginst the frame, as the other held onto his hip. The shirt dropped off his shoulder, giving a small flash of the freckled specks he was covered in. Taako smirked teasingly as he saw Kravitz eyes go wide.

“Oh my god..” Kravitz said letting out a breath he had been holding. His look of shock turned into a large gaping smile. “You’re so cute!”

What. Well that wasn’t what Taako was expecting. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Cute?” He asked, pushing off the frame.

“You’re like a toddler in that, Taako! It’s hanging off you so loosely!” He chuckled earnestly.

Taako crossed his arms over his chest bashfully, walking back up to Kravitz.  
“Shut up, I’m hot and you know it.”

Kravitz nodded, biting back another giggle. “Okay, Taako.”

Taako huffed, stepping front of Kravitz, completely ignoring whatever dumb film was playing on the TV now. He leaned over Kravitz, Hands falling to grip the back of the couch, caging Kravitz in.

He was really close in Kravitz’s personal space now. Kravitz’ eyes flicked to Taako’s shoulders, one on either side of him. The slim, brown, and freckled arms revealed more than he had seen before. He glanced forward seeing his chest through the gaping hole left in the neck of his t-shirt. Kravitz swallowed, heat rising to his face.

“Yeah, cute.” He continued.

Taako cocked his head, now noticing the hesitation Kravitz held as his eyes flickered from his face to his chest. Whether he meant for Taako to see or not, he bit at his bottom lip.  
Taako saw, and he grinned. Slowly he climbed onto the couch, either leg on each side of Kravitz, pinning him down.

His hand went to Kravitz locks of hair, twirling and twisting it between his fingers. “That's all it does for you huh? What a shame.”

Kravitz shifted in his spot, feeling Taako’s legs flush against his own. The reveal of his skin was suddenly getting to Kravitz as he realized how much Taako was now in his face.  
He nodded. Taako slid a hand onto his shoulder. His shirt dipped lower, the top of his chest poking out as he saw a dark nipple peeking through. Kravitz let out a loud breath.  
Taako lowered his sitting position and scooted forward, crotch rubbing against Kravitz's thighs as he pulled himself closer onto him.  
A heat washed through Kravitz.

His voice wavered, “Ab-absolutely adorable.” He tried to chuckle it off. Trying to subside his nerves during this obviously intimate moment.

“Hmm.” Taako hummed, not being fooled by this for a second.  
“That’s too bad.” He says, scooting his hips up and down his thighs. His hand ran down his arm, the other one going higher to the back of his head. Taako leaned in, parting Kravitz mouth with his own as he pressed into a deep kiss.  
Kravitz hands hesitated, then went to his hips, as he pressed into his kiss. Something else pressing forward as well. He hadn’t noticed his hips were lifting from the couch until Taako chuckled, pulling back.

“You know, it's unfortunate this isn’t doing anything for you.” Taako said, he leaned back in, nipping at Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz sucked in a tight breath, his hands gripping harder onto Taako.

“Guess I’m just too damn adorable to be sexy, huh?” Taako shifted his position again, pressing a leg between both of Kravitz’s. Taako’s knee was jutting against his crotch now. Into his much protruded crotch as he pressed into it, enticing a soft whine from Kravitz. He in return, covered a hand to his mouth, face hot and embarrassed at how much this already turned him on so fast.

Taako was beaming. “Guess since it’s not hot enough…” He grabbed the bottom of Kravzitz’s shirt, starting to slip out of it. “Might as well get rid of this.”

He threw the shirt to the side, Kravitz watching it go, and his eyes locking back onto Taako and his bare chest. He leaned into Kravitz rubbing a hand onto his thigh.  
“Hows this? Still too cute for ya?”

Kravitz brushed a hand along Taako’s ribs, a single hand gliding to reach and rub at his nipple. Taako bit back a sigh of pleasure.

“M-maybe.” Kravitz said, still acting like he wasn't being affected by this. His head fell back, eyes squeezing shut.

“Doesnt seem like it.” Taako leaned into the touch of his hand, as his own went to handle Kravitz’s crotch. His palm rounded his hard cock through his trousers. Kravitz let out a shaky breath, and moaned, this time without stifling it.

“Geez,” Taako said, his eyebrows shooting up. “Big boy really can’t handle much afterall can he?” Taako squeezed his dick. “Not too cute now, huh?”

“Fuck, Taako.” Kravitz rolled his hips into his hand.

“Hmm?” Taako asked innocently, Kravitz peeked open his eyes, wondering how in the hell Taako could have him melting like this and not even stopping himself to-  
Kravitz caught it. It was quick but once he opened his eyes full he caught Taako’s hand just retracting from his own crotch. There wasn't much of a buldge, but Kravitz didn’t know if that was from his size or lack of being properly aroused.

He wanted to find out.

Kravitz hands curved around his hips, spreading his own legs wider and bringing Taako down closer to him, their bodies flushed together. Taako hummed dreamily.  
His crotch landed right on Kravitz's meaty thigh, and Kravitz could feel it. Taako's hard cock, impatient and probably aching for touch just as bad as Kravitz’s was.

“You're not too patient yourself, are you?” Kravitz asked in a low sultry voice.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Taako said, feigning ignorance.

Kravitz would show him what he means. He lifted his thigh, pressing into him, feeling Taako's dick slide against him as he yelped. His hand shot to his crotch, gripping at his throbbing cock.

“Fu-fuck Krav.”

Kravitz smiled. “Hm. Cute.”

Taako glared down at him.  
“Oh, fuck you.”

Kravitz bit his lip, “You know, that's not a bad idea.”

Taako’s eyes widened and his face flushed, he looked away bashfully putting a hand up to cover his tomato-red face.

Kravitz’s hands roamed down to his own trousers, hands at the button, clipping it open to give himself more room. He looked to Taako for permission to continue,  
“May I?” He asked,

Taako looked at him bewildered, then down to where his hand was at his pants, ready to make the next move.

“Oh, Oh!” Taako said. He smiled goofily, looking to Kravitz.  
“Actually, allow me-” Taako slid off him, dropping to the ground in front of his knees.

Kravitz watched with curiosity. Taako grabbed his jeans, wrestling them off, zipping them and letting Kravitz's big protruding cock have more room. His eyes widened, amazed at how much Kravitz was packing. And he was the one that had done that to him.

“Taako?” Kravitz asked, pulse racing, sitting in his underwear that Taako had yet to release him from.

Taako realized he was touching himself again, rubbing at his own dick.  
“Y-y-yeah.” He said, taking his underwear and sliding it to his knees. He let out a deep breath,  
“Hoo boy.”

Kravitz smiled nervously, watching at Taako’s astonishment. He was too cute. And then Taako’s hands were back on his hips, pulling himself upward, letting a hand go to his cock, gripping it.  
Taako sat up, pressing a tongue to Kravitz's shaft, licking its entire length from bottom to tip.

Kravitz shivered. “A-ah, Taako.”

Taako pressed his mouth to his head, engulfing it around his lips, sliding down along it. Kravitz’s knees pulled together in response. Taako squeezed onto one of his thighs for support. He wet his dick, sliding his hot mouth up and down, going further along after bob of his head. He repeated this until he could fit it all into his mouth and back.  
Which he couldn’t. Taako got barely halfway down before he gagged and pulled back up, embarrassed at the reflex.

“Mm- Sorry,” Kravitz said.

Taako hadn’t replied, he began using a hand for support, rubbing it up and down his shaft while his mouth covered the remainder. Bobbing up and down, his tongue was ravishing each inch it could cover. His lips were pulling and pressing against his dick. Kravitz’s breathing was picking up quickly. Taako’s other grip on his thigh was gone, and Kravitz’s peeked down to see the second hand shoved into Taako’s pants, moving to the same pace as it was on his own dick.  
Kravitz couldn’t have that. He stopped Taako, grabbing him under his pits and lifting him, pulling him onto his lap

“Wh- Krav-”

Kravitz’s hand slid over Taako’s, feeling it through his pants.  
“Can I help you out there?” He asked breathlessly.

Taako nodded, sheepishly, not able to say much else. He took out his hand, already wet with his own pre-cum as Kravitz went to replace it with his own. He used his other hand with helping to shimmy the pants and boxers off of Taako. He only had to slide them down partially, but enough for the full of his erect penis to poke through. Kravitz knew what he would say next was a risk, especially with Taako having his own dick in the palm of his hand. But he could hardly help himself as he looked at Taako, and rolled his small dick in his palm.

“Cute.” He said.

Taako grunted, pushing his hips against Kravitz; into his hand. This happened just as his own hand tightened its grip onto Krav’s dick. His pace sped, watching as Kravitz suddenly fell back into becoming a flustered mess. His ragged breathing cut off anything else he would have said. Regarding Taako.

“A-aah- fu- Taako. Taako.” he kept repeating his name, unable to keep it from rolling off his tongue. “Fu- fuck. AH- Ta- Taako.. Taako” He could feel his muscles tighten, and his body shook as hunched forward, shooting out cum, releasing it onto Taako’s hand, spilling over onto his arm and pretty chest.

He huffed, hand still working at Taako’s, he wanted to hear those soft whimpers and sighs build up. His head dipped forward as he lifting Taako by his backside, taking the entirety of Taako’s dick in his mouth in one attempt. He barely got to wrap his tongue around before Taako came, letting out a high yell and filling his mouth. His hands flew to Kravits shoulder, hands gripping and bunching up at the tight shirt he still had stuck on him,

“Hoohh, hoh my god, Krav.” He sighed, shuddering. “Holy fuck.” His head dropped to Kravitz shoulder as he slumped on top of the other.  
“Fuck.” He said.

Kravitz agreed ,his hands falling to Taako’s sweaty back.  
“Yeah.” he said. Kravitz was too, out of breath and at loss for words.

After taking a moment to relax and let their heart rate drop back to normal, Kravitz looked down at their pants in amusement.

“Looks like you’ll need to do some more laundry, love.”


End file.
